


Night

by vassalady



Category: Detectorists
Genre: Casual Sex, Ficlet, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, No Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Andy chat about their relationships while in bed. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen the first episode, and this is basically what I wanted from it after.

“So you still in love with Mags?” Andy asked.

“What?” Lance dropped his book down to look at Andy. “I’m not.”

Andy kept scrolling through Twitter. Lance saw him favorite a Stephen Fry tweet as Andy said, “You keep popping around to her shop.”

“I’m just... passing by, that’s all.” He picked up his book again but couldn’t focus on the words.

They stayed like that for several more minutes, side by side in Lance’s bed. Lance realized he’d read the same sentence about five times now, so he closed his book and set it on the bedside table.

“You going to sleep?”

Lance shrugged. “Suppose so. Got an early shift in the morning.”

“Alright.” Andy reached over and managed to reach the light switch. Lance laid down and turned over, facing away from Andy. The light from his computer screen lit the room well, however.

“You going to sleep soon?” Lance asked.

“In a bit.”

“Well, I can’t really sleep with you on your laptop.”

Andy snorted. “What? The screen’s all the way dim.”

“Well, I can still see it.”

Andy made a noise, but he turned off the computer. Lance heard him rummaging around as he stuck his computer back in his bag and then curled up under the covers.

He was just to about thirty sheep when he heard Andy ask, “You want to do it again?”

“Nah… Tired.”

“Right.”

Except Lance wasn’t tired at all. Given the chance, he’d probably hit a hundred sheep. But what Andy said was right. He wanted his wife back. Sort of, anyway. 

But he was no Tony.

“Oh, sod it,” Lance said. “Just a quickie.”

They fumbled underneath the blankets and jerked each other off. It wasn’t elegant, it wasn’t sweet, it just was. 

Breathing harder, Lance dropped his tissues over the side and fell back against his pillow and hit it a few times before settling down again.

“You gonna leave Becky for Sophie or what?” Lance said. He still didn’t feel sleepy.

“I-I’m not gonna leave her,” Andy said.

Even Andy didn’t sound convinced.

“What did you tell her about tonight?”

“Oh, that I had to pull a shift for the night cleaner,” Andy said.

“Right.”

“Yeah.” Lance let out a breath and closed his eyes. “Good night.”

“Night.”

Eventually, Lance fell asleep.


End file.
